


CLEANING

by girlinred



Category: Gravity Falls, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: F/F, Howl's Moving Castle AU, mabifica, warning: pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlinred/pseuds/girlinred
Summary: Designated as the new cleaning lady for a powerful witch named Mabel, Pacifica tries to make the best of her situation. But on one of her particularly hard work days, Mabel decides to alleviate her work load a bit. Howl's Moving Castle AU.





	CLEANING

**Author's Note:**

> I love Howl's moving Castle and it's honestly such a perfect crossover with Mabifica. This movie is one of my all-time faves, both with visuals and characters. I might revisit this and write a full-fledged crossover in the future, but for now, I hope you enjoy this one-shot!

Pacifica grumbled to herself while she mopped the castle for the third time that day. They were always so messy! Couldn't they have the decency to clean up after themselves once in a while? Ever since she had moved in with Mabel and the company she kept in the castle, it was just day in and day out with all the work! She did need a place to stay, and she was glad Mabel was kind enough to provide it for her, but she didn't want to be a cleaning lady forever. Her aching body couldn't take too much more of this.

"Oh, God," She groaned while cracking her back, and moved the bucket of water to a spot she hadn't gotten yet. "It's like a zoo in here!"

"Hey, speak for yourself! It's not like  _we_ can do anything to fix that!"

She turned to look at the fire demons in the hearth; they were a conjoined twin demon named Stan and Ford, but to be honest, she couldn't tell either apart. Mabel had a way of addressing both by their names, but Pacifica had no idea how she had done so. Her best guess was that Ford had spoken, because they did sound a bit different.

 They were the reason the castle could move, and powered everything in it. Rather impressive, but this didn't stop her from teasing them. Mabel's brother, a boy named Dipper, had been sitting with his feet on the table before Pacifica whacked his legs down with her mop. He smiled sheepishly while she gave him a scowl.

"I wasn't just talking to  _you_ ," She replied to Ford curtly. "It's just unbelievably annoying that I do all the cleaning around here. All of you are such slobs! Does Mabel  _ever_ tell you to clean up after yourself?"

"Uh... No?" Dipper responded quietly. Pacifica flared her nostrils and angrily threw her mop down.

"Oh, for Goodness' sake! You're all so hopele-"

She perked up as she heard a click followed by the ring of a bell, and Mabel came through the door. Pacifica, embarrassed that she was caught mid rant, picked up her mop and began cleaning again. She didn't see Mabel that often, but when she did, her heart always skipped a beat. Mabel had a certain charm to her, a certain way of doing things that carried the utmost charisma. Even her clothes, a light pink jacket that laid lazily over shoulders, lavender skirt, and white undershirt all put together made her feel like her dusty purple dress was boring and ugly. She envied her beauty. It... had to be envy, right?

Mabel approached her, hand on her hip, and gave a bright smile. Pacifica couldn't recall her ever giving a dull one, but that was besides the point.

"My, my. Is the cleaning lady getting all worked up again?" Her tone, even though it should've been mocking, wasn't.

"Yes!" The other twin, Stan, said. "She's nagging for us to clean up after ourselves!"

"Well, is that so unreasonable?"

The twins were quiet for a moment. 

"N-no, but-"

"Then you should!" Mabel gave Pacifica a glittering grin while she placed her smooth hand over her rough, weathered one that was gripping the mop. It left a moment later as Mabel took the mop out of her hands. She couldn't hope that it was deliberate, but the way the girl's eyes lingered on her a moment made her face flush. "I think she's worked quite enough today, don't you?"

"But how are we gonna get out of the hearth or move things around? Just think about this for one second!" Ford protested weakly.

"I'm sure you'll be able to manage. You're a demon, after all! I've got faith in you." She replied coolly. "Don't worry, Pacifica, you can take the rest of the day off. Care to join me?"

Surprised at the offer, Pacifica was sure that her face turned bright pink. She stuttered for a moment, not even aware of the fact that her older features had melted back into her young self. Dipper blinked a couple times at the sight, and Ford and Stan stared. The smile Mabel gave her-

"Y-yes. I think I would like that." She was faintly aware that her voice didn't have the same gravel to it that she had when she was old, but she hardly noticed there was a change at all. Mabel took her arm gently in hers, and she took her to the door before clicking the dial twice, and the small bell on the door ringing accordingly. The door opened to a large field of flowers, and Pacifica stepped forward eagerly. Mabel, still in the doorway,  turned to her brother and Stan and Ford for a moment.

"Do clean up while we're gone."

The door closed. Dipper rolled his eyes for a moment before he sighed and picked up the mop.

"Can't believe it, she just left us to do all the work while she goes on her little date! Unbelievable." Ford grumbled, but he reached a small, fiery arm towards a chair covered in dust.

"Dipper, clean this, alright?" Stan said.

Dipper nodded, then blinked. Scratching his head, he shrugged, and started to mop the chair.

"... We've got a lot of work ahead of us, don't we?"


End file.
